Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Elesion
by icor
Summary: It was a sickness, really. She knew that using her vectors was slowly killing her, but when Kouta was in danger she was content to die just that little bit faster. [50 themes for Kouta and Lucy]


**Notes: **Done for the 1sentence challenge over at LiveJournal. Most sentences take place during the manga unless noted otherwise, but most sentences fit in with the anime and are easy enough to follow if that's all you've seen. Spoilers for chapter 107 and episode 13.

**Quick explaination of names used: **I've used all the variations of Lucy's name here quite interchangeably, so I thought it would be nice to clear it up, to avoid confusion. _Lucy _referrers to the 'intelligent' side of her we see during the series, and _Nyuu_ is the simple, child-like version of her with a vocabulary pretty much limited to "nyuu nyuu!"

_Impure-Lucy_is the voice in Lucy's head that's always telling her to kill, and also the form she takes at the end of the manga, when she tries to destroy everything, including Kouta. _Kaede_****is Lucy's real name, and thus her truest personality.

The _Kaede_and _Lucy_ mentioned in #25 and #46 aren't actually forms of Lucy—they're the twins Kouta meets ten years after her death, who are what Kaede would have become if she was brought up by a loving family. They share some of her memories though.

-----

**#01- Comfort**

There was no real comfort in murder, nothing but a fleeting warmth, tearing her further and further away from her own warped mind; but she was happy as Nyuu, curled up next to Kouta in the morning, whether he knew she was there or not.

**#02 – Kiss**

She kissed him once as Nyuu and felt wanted; she kissed him once as Lucy and felt accepted; and when she kissed him as Kaede, she cried so much because it was the only way she knew how to say "I love you too."

**#03 – Soft**

Kouta slowly became more accustomed to waking up to find Nyuu sleeping peacefully between his bedsheets, arms wrapped affectionately around him and soft pink hair brushed against his neck.

**#04 – Pain**

He had never hated her more than when she broke her promise never to harm another person; and he had never felt so much pain as when his body moved on its own to protect her, and the sound of a gunshot echoed all around them.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"Nyuu Nyuu?" she asked curiously, standing on tip-toes to glance over Kouta's shoulder as he prepared dinner; and when he handed her a potato to demonstrate what he was doing, he could only look on in horror as she tried to force the whole thing down her throat.

**#06 - Rain**

The rain fell down cruelly as she scoured the beach on her hands and knees, shivering and thinking _just one shell; just one shell and Kouta will be happy again. _

**#07 – Chocolate**

Chocolate was _delicious_, Nyuu realised, eyes open in amazement as she quickly stole squares of it from between his fingers—and when Kouta finally gave up with a sigh and handed her the rest of the bar, she looked down and gasped as if it was gold.

**#08 – Happiness**

There was happiness in the simplest of things, like the way Nyuu would sing the new word she had learnt ("yes!") with a grin from one ear to another, as if no one in the world had ever achieved something so great.

**#09 – Telephone**

"No," he said firmly, slamming the phone down on the hook; he hadn't seen the missing girl they were looking for, and no, she didn't have her arms wrapped around his knees right now.

**#10 – Ears**

He was paralysed as Lucy came up to him and pressed her hands against his ears; but it was no good at all—he could still see the bloody scene before of him, even if he couldn't hear the relentless onslaught; she could never protect him, not like this.

**#11 – Name**

All Lucy had really ever wanted to say to him was, "My name is Kaede," as he looked down at her with a misplaced expression; and she knew she would never be brave enough to add "And I love you," to the end.

**#12 – Sensual**

There was something beyond Lucy, something... _worse_; that voice in her head that was always screaming for blood and begging her to kill; and as she watched this impure-Lucy try to tear Kouta apart with her vectors, Kaede wasn't sure where she belonged—with her, or with the illusions of Lucy and Nyuu which held hands as they gave everything to protect him.

**#13 - Death**

The first time Kouta held a gun to her head was because he hated her, screaming that he could _never_ forgive her; and moments later, he pulled the trigger because he loved her.

**#14 – Sex**

Nyuu leaned close to him in the bath, touching him here-and-there with an intrigued look on her face all the while; and Kouta felt terrible for responding in the way he did, because she probably didn't know _what_ she was doing.

**#15 – Touch**

Nyuu giggled like a child on Christmas morning as Kouta ran his fingers over her horns in awe—and had it been anyone else, Lucy would have made sure that those fingers never touched anything else again.

**#16 – Weakness**

It was a moment of weakness when she tore those men up right in front of Kouta's eyes; a moment of weakness she would regret for the rest of her life, the moment that Kouta remembered the macabre image of her murdering his little sister.

**#17 – Tears**

She cried most when she was Lucy, when she understood what she really was—a psychotic murderer, to put it plainly—but when Kouta hugged her because he _didn't_ understand, the real world seemed to disappear, if only for a moment.

**#18 – Speed**

Kouta was a decent man, and Kouta did not hit girls—but his mind whirled so fast as he brought his fist to Nana's face to defend Nyuu, that the thought that he might be doing something _wrong_ did not once occur to him.

**#19 – Wind**

"If I ever come to kill a lot of people, you have to kill me, Kouta," Kaede told him once; and as the wind swept through the inn and she held his hands forcefully to her throat, Kouta once again failed to keep his promise.

**#20 – Freedom**

There was no freedom when she tore her restraints off and left the facility, and no freedom when she violently said goodbye to all the experiments and torture—there would only be freedom when she could look Kouta in the eyes and say "sorry, for everything."

**#21 – Life**

Even when she had lived her life as a play-thing of scientists, convinced that she was nothing more than a Diclonius, nothing more than a killing machine, Kouta knew that deep down, she was just as human as he was, and hurt just as much.

**#22 – Jealousy**

Jealousy works both ways, Yuka is quick to find out; Lucy walks past her every morning with a look that could kill—would kill, in fact, if Kouta hadn't made her swear not to.

**#23 – Hands**

When she had first reverted back to Lucy her automatic reaction was for her vectors to shoot forwards and reach for his throat; even now they still hovered there, _just in case. _

**#24 – Taste**

Nyuu had immediately become fascinated by Kouta, and so she watched him eating with intent concentration, only breaking her observation to lick the scraps of food off his lips that didn't _quite _make it into his mouth.

**#25 - Devotion**

Kaede looked up at Kouta with that subtle, sad look Lucy always had, whispering "You were really willing to wait ten years for the person who ruined your life?"

**#26 – Forever**

Kouta came to the place they had met once every year (for she had no real grave to speak of) and sat in the rain for hours on end, knowing deep down that he would have to wait forever until she joined him.

**#27 – Blood**

Even when she wandered home in a daze and her lips tasted like blood, Kouta would never show that he was scared; simply he would wipe her lips with his finger-tips and smile until she was clean again.

**#28 – Sickness**

It was a sickness, really; she knew that using her vectors was slowly killing her, but when Kouta was in danger she was content to die just that little bit faster.

**#29 – Melody**

"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem," Lucy whispered slowly into Kouta's ear, hands clinging tightly to his hips as she held him down on his futon.

**#30 – Star**

They were gone, they were dead, and the stars had burnt out of the sky—Lucy, Nyuu, Kaede, and even the amoral impure-Lucy; he loved them all, he realised dully.

**#31 – Home**

"The Kaede Inn is your home now," he told her angrily, clinging onto her wrist as she tried to walk away, completely oblivious to just how easily she could have killed him in that moment.

**#32 – Confusion**

"Nyuu..." Kouta began slowly, taking a deep breath as he cautiously stepped towards the girl, "My boxers do _not_ belong on your head."

**#33 – Fear**

When the professor takes Nyuu away—"My brother's daughter, her family misses her; and _you_ kidnapped her"—all Kouta can do is cry, still hearing his name screamed out in fear behind him.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

"Umm—does Kouta-san... love Nyuu-chan?" Mayu asks awkwardly one morning, not quite sure why thunder and lightning reflects in Yuka's eyes.

**#35 – Bonds**

At first Kaede had hated him as much as every other human, and worse still he always stared at her _hideous _horns; but when he brought a hat along that day to hide them, she thought that maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

**#36 – Market**

"Nyuu, if you take one more thing from any of these stalls without paying, I'm going to have to sell you to one of these merchants," Kouta tells Nyuu as they wander through the market, all eyes on them as Kouta sighs and apologises to _another _stall-keeper, knowing fully well that she doesn't understand a word he says.

**#37 – Technology**

The grandfather clock, it seemed, was a piece of technology that Nyuu would never conquer; and so Kouta watched with a smile on his face as the girl desperately tried to work out why hitting a spanner against the pendulum did nothing to help.

**#38 – Gift**

They were two sides of the same coin—Nyuu, whose innocent warm smiles were a gift to him, and Lucy, who was as cursed as the blood that tainted her hands.

**#39 – Smile**

Kaede smiled sadly as she wrote the letter to Kouta, knowing the only way he would ever read it was when she was dead; knowing that when he read it, she would have already ruined his life.

**#40 – Innocence**

Her brutality was mere innocence—she hurt him because he hurt her first, and that was only _right_, wasn't it?

**#41 – Completion**

She had forced the words out of her mouth—the words Kouta never wanted to hear, that words that told him just _why _she murdered his sister and father—and sunk into the embrace she had never expected, content to _die_ now that it was all over.

**#42 – Clouds**

"What do you think that one looks like?" Kouta asked, pointing to the sky; and she looked deep in thought for a moment, before proudly exclaiming "Nyuu!" as she started in awe at the fluffy clouds above them.

**#43 – Sky**

As the bullet hit the back of her skull and she fell from the sky into the ocean, her last memories were of Kouta; and when Nyuu was born as a result, all she knew was that she had a second chance to try and make things right with him.

**#44 – Heaven**

Her vectors grew and grew with her rage, until they reached out into space itself and engulfed the Earth; and yet at the same time she knew that she would never be able to reach heaven, after all that she had said and done for Kouta.

**#45 - Hell**

Lucy was brought up in Hell, a Hell inhabited by pitiful, spiteful humans; and she even felt a certain resentment for Kouta who she _lived_ for—he was able to forget his nightmares all too easily.

**#46 – Sun**

Ten years' worth of suns rose and fell into the hills until Kaede and Lucy were brave enough to step out of the shadows and face Kouta, relieved that he could not bring himself to hate the Diclonius girl whose memories they shared.

**#47 – Moon**

And he watched as her horns grew in the moonlight, as she forced herself into the existence of a devil, ready to sin for him, over and over again.

**#48 – Waves**

Waves thrashed violently against the shore as she stood over Bando, feet holding him down as she carved his eyes out with her fingers—_no one_ was going to stop her from returning to Kouta.

**#49 – Hair**

For a moment he thought she might slash her throat with the scissors, but in the end his eyes only filled with tears as she cut off her hair, and with the same innocent eyes as his sister desperately said "Kanae forgives, Kanae forgives," until she too was crying.

**#50 – Supernova**

Her world exploded in a supernova of pain, until every went black and never came back; and she was happy to be gone, happy not to have to listen to Kouta scream out in horror as he held tightly onto the gun which had killed the only person he'd ever loved.


End file.
